


there are worse ways to go

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, but that's me self projecting bc im trans and idk i don't like using other words for my stuff, trans!michael, uhhh they use the words clit and pussy to describe michael's bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Michael calls Jeremy 'Miah' a lot and Jeremy cries during sex.





	there are worse ways to go

**Author's Note:**

> UH OK SO I'M POSTING THIS ANONYMOUSLY BC I HAVE ANXIETY ABOUT PPL I KNOW FINDING THIS LMFAO
> 
> no but uh ok so i know it's not really common for trans men to refer to their bits as their clit and even less common for them to call it their pussy, but like. idk. i do. i've personally never had a problem with it but that's bc i have like zero bottom dysphoria. obviously the terms in this fic do not apply to all trans men out there it's just me self projecting so!!! if them using those terms puts u off then im sorry!!! u don't gotta read this!!!

"You taste so good, Daddy," Jeremy breathes, pulling back from Michael's clit for a moment.  "You always taste good. Love you so much."   
  


Michael chuckles, face flushed and heart pounding. He reaches out and tangles a hand in Jeremy's hair, nudging him back between his legs. He feels Jeremy lick over his opening and swirl around his clit and he moans, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he scratches his nails through Jeremy's hair.

  
"Such a good boy," Michael whispers, looking down at Jeremy through half-lidded eyes. He almost feels bad for tying his hands behind him, knowing how much Jeremy likes to touch Michael wherever and whenever he can. "Such a slut for Daddy's pussy, aren't you?"

  
Jeremy whines. "Yes, Daddy, wanna taste you forever- ah!" he gives a slight whimper when Michael pulls on his hair. "Wanna make you come, Daddy, make you come on my face-"

  
"Then get to it, baby boy," Michael says lowly. 

  
Jeremy immediately dives back in, his tongue darting up into his entrance before moving back up to flick over Michael's clit. He traces patterns around it, then closes his lips around it and sucks gently. Michael cries out, hand tightening in his hair. 

  
"Oh, baby, just like that," he pants, head tipping back. "God, you're so good at this, so pretty on your knees for Daddy. Such a naughty boy, touching yourself today. You're lucky I let you come at all. Come on, baby boy, wanna come in your mouth-" Michael gasps, thighs tightening around Jeremy's head as heat coils in his gut. "Oh, god, baby, yes, you make Daddy feel so good, I'm gonna-" And then Jeremy flicks his tongue over his clit at the same time that he sucks on it, and Michael is gone. 

  
Both hands fly to grip Jeremy’s hair, his back hunching forward as his thighs close around Jeremy's head and shake shake _shake,_ hips canting forward against Jeremy's mouth. He breathes loudly, strings of curses making their way past his lips. Jeremy doesn't stop until Michael has fallen back, thighs relaxing and twitching with oversensitivity. Jeremy pulls back as well, licking his lips and panting. 

  
"Uh, Michael?" he says nervously.

  
Michael lifts his head up and quirks an eyebrow in question.

  
"I'm.... kinda hard again." At Michael's stare, he presses his lips together. "Okay, uh. I'm _really_ hard again."

  
Michael sits up, leaning over and untying Jeremy's hands. He kisses underneath Jeremy's ear, pulling him up to straddle him. "Okay, baby. You wanna fuck me? You wanna fuck Daddy?"

  
Jeremy whimpers once more. "Yes," he says weakly. 

  
"Yes what?" 

  
"Yes, Daddy," Jeremy says. His tone is so desperate, uncharacteristic of literally anyone else who would be about to fuck their partner into next week. "Wanna fuck you so bad. Do you want my cock, Daddy?"

  
Michael feels a new wave of heat flood into his stomach. He reaches into his pocket, retrieving the condom he just knew would come in handy today. "Make me _scream_ , baby boy."

  
"Anything for you, Daddy," Jeremy says, a small smile gracing his stupidly pretty face. Michael feels a flood of warmth in his chest (a nice break from the warmth in his gut) simply from looking at him, his own smile mirroring Jeremy's. He leans up, dragging him down into a kiss. His hand is firm on the back of Jeremy's neck, fingers tracing up into his hair. Jeremy gives a small moan at the feeling. Licking into mouth one last time before pulling away, Michael gives Jeremy's thigh a light tap, gesturing for him to get off of him so he can lay himself down properly. 

  
After he's comfortably laid down on his back, he lifts his head up to see Jeremy rolling the condom on with shaky hands. He almost laughs at that; they've been having sex for almost a year now and Jeremy still gets so excited about it he can barely contain it. It's endearing, and honestly a little flattering. 

  
While Jeremy makes sure the condom is snug, Michael reaches a hand down between his legs and spreads his fingers over his clit, giving a soft gasp at how sensitive he is. He dips his fingers into his opening, grateful for how wet he is so they won't have to bother using lube. 

  
"Fuck," he breathes, pulling his fingers out before running them over his clit again. It's not quite as sensitive as before. When he lifts his head again, he sees Jeremy staring at his hand in rapt attention, face flushed and eyes clouded with lust. Michael spreads his legs further. "See what you do to me, baby boy?"

  
Jeremy blinks, Michael's voice snapping him out of his trance. He looks up at Michael's face, licking his lips and nodding. When Michael gestures for him, Jeremy crawls up so that he's leaning over him. 

  
"You're so pretty, Miah," Michael croons, lifting the hand between his legs to Jeremy's mouth and pressing his slick fingers between his lips. Jeremy takes them in without a fight, tongue eagerly sliding over and between them, lapping up any of _Michael_ he can get.

  
Michael watches his eyes close as he sucks on his fingers, hears him moan in satisfaction as if he'd been waiting all his life for Michael to stick his fingers in his mouth. It's easily one of the hottest things Michael has ever seen.

  
"Such a good boy," Michael says. "You really love Daddy's pussy, don't you?"

  
Jeremy nods fervently around his fingers, eyes opening to gaze heatedly at Michael. Michael takes his fingers out to wrap his hand around Jeremy's cock.

  
Jeremy gasps. "Yes, Daddy," he says breathlessly. "Love the way you taste, love your pussy so much-" he trails off into a moan as Michael swipes his thumb over the head of his dick.

  
"Bet you wanna get your cock in me, hm?" Michael says, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile. "Fuck me until I can't even move?"

  
Jeremy whimpers, and _fuck_ if that doesn't do things to Michael. "Please, Daddy, I wanna fuck you, make you cum again, make you cum on my cock," he says, bucking into Michael's hand. 

  
Removing his hand, Michael lets his head fall back when he feels Jeremy rub his cock along his pussy, his hips canting up against it. Jeremy takes one of his legs and sets it over his shoulder, setting his other hand on the bed next to Michael to steady himself. He presses the tip of his cock to Michael's entrance, then presses in slowly, watching Michael's face for any signs of discomfort. Michael never has a problem taking Jeremy in; he's had a lot of practice with vibrators and dildos even before he and Jeremy started dating. But he knows that Jeremy worries no matter how many times he tells him he doesn't have to take it so slow, so he lets him be gentle.

  
Once he's fully seated inside Michael, Jeremy has to take a moment to collect himself. his eyes squeeze shut, he bites his lip, his grip on Michael's leg tightens, and he takes a deep, shaky breath. 

  
Michael reaches up and runs his fingers through Jeremy's hair. "You're doing so well, baby," he says softly. "So pretty, so good for me."

  
Jeremy opens his eyes and Michael smiles softly when he sees that they're brimming with tears. "Oh, Miah," he says, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone. "Go ahead and move, baby boy."

  
Jeremy exhales shakily, pulling his hips back so that only the head of his cock is seated inside of Michael. "Love you so much, Daddy " he chokes out. Then his hips snap forward roughly, and Michael's hand falls from Jeremy's face to his shoulder, gripping tightly. He feels Jeremy repeat this motion, his hips thrusting forward into Michael like he'll die if he doesn't. Michael can relate.

  
"You feel so good, Daddy," Jeremy says, voice unsteady. "Love fucking you so much."

  
Michael moans at a particularly hard thrust, then pushes himself up onto his elbows. He doesn't register that he's drooling, but he does register that being able to see Jeremy's cock sliding in and out of him is absolutely fucking mesmerizing. "Fuck, Jer," he breathes. That's all he can manage right now, apparently.

  
When his shoulders start to hurt from holding himself up, he falls back onto the bed, huffing out a breath. His eyes meet Jeremy's and he watches as he raises a shaky hand to his face, and Michael thinks he's going to lean in for a kiss until suddenly his fingers are tracing over Michael's lips. Michael's eyes go half-lidded with lust as he parts his lips for Jeremy to slide two of his fingers in, then closes his lips around them and sucks and _moans_ , eyes closing because holy _shit_ he can see why Jeremy likes it so much when Michael lets him suck on his fingers. He lets his tongue drag along the underside of them before shoving it in between them, and he can definitely feel himself drooling now. He probably looks like a mess, but Jeremy seems to be into it. 

  
"Fuck, Daddy," Jeremy says, pulling his spit-soaked fingers from Michael's mouth.

  
Michael pants, "Yes, yes, fuck Daddy, that's right." He nods quickly, the hand on Jeremy's shoulder trailing down to drag his thumb over Jeremy's nipple. 

  
Jeremy whines and Michael _almost_ smirks, but then Jeremy's fingers, wet with Michael's spit, find their way between Michael's thighs and circle his clit, making him cry out and arch his back off the bed. 

  
" _Fuck_ ," he gasps, both of his hands flying to grip Jeremy's shoulders. "Oh, god, Miah, _yes_."  
  


"Am I doing okay, Daddy?" Jeremy manages to get out. 

  
Michael nods again, swallowing thickly. "Yes, baby, you're doing so well," he says. "Keep going, baby boy."

  
Jeremy answers with another hard thrust, fingers rubbing quickly against his clit. After another few thrusts, he suddenly slows down and begins slowly rocking into Michael, hips rolling gently. He spreads his fingers on either side of Michael's clit like he knows he loves, spreading his wetness around. Michael fucking _whimpers_ , canting his hips against Jeremy's slow thrusts. 

  
"Fuck, _fuck_ , Jeremy," he chokes. "Oh my god, baby, you're doing so well, your cock feels so good, fucking gorgeous, baby boy, I love you, love you so much, wanna come so bad-"

  
He's cut off by Jeremy's high-pitched moan, watches several tears fall from his eyes. "Michael-," he gasps, "Daddy, Daddy, I need to cum, need to cum so bad-" His hips snap forward unsteadily and Michael knows he's trying his damned hardest not to cum until Michael tells him it's okay.

  
Despite wanting to keep Jeremy going longer, Michael knows he's about to come as well. He leans up to press his lips to Jeremy's neck and bites down, eliciting a strangled moan from him. 

  
"Come on, then," Michael says. "Come for me, baby boy." 

  
Jeremy's thrusts become erratic almost instantly and his fingers quicken on Michael's clit, his breaths coming out in pants. Michael feels the heat in his gut grow stronger as he sucks a dark bruise into Jeremy's neck. Then, with one last hard thrust, Jeremy whimpers as he comes inside of Michael. 

  
Seeing Jeremy come, _feeling_ Jeremy come, is the last straw for Michael. Waves of pleasure wash over him and he clenches around Jeremy, orgasming for the second time that evening. He buries his face in Jeremy's neck and trembles, thighs shaking as Jeremy continues to rub circles over his clit. He breathes out strings of curses mixed with Jeremy's name and when Jeremy finally pulls his hand away, Michael takes a deep breath before allowing himself to fall back again. He feels Jeremy pull out, hears him take the condom off and tie it up, tossing it into the trash next to the bed. 

  
"I swear it gets better every time," Jeremy says as he lays down next to Michael. Michael's still swimming in some kind of subspace, but he manages to look over and see Jeremy wiping at his eyes, trying to rid his face of any tears. Michael smiles. He doesn't have a whole lot of time to reply, though, because suddenly Jeremy's fingers are dipping between his thighs again, making him inhale sharply from how sensitive he is. Jeremy gathers his wetness on his fingers before bringing his fingers back up to his mouth and licking them clean. "Sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all. "I just really like how you taste."

  
Michael lets out a breathless laugh. "You're going to kill me, Miah," he says. Jeremy sits up.

  
"Probably," he says casually, and then suddenly, he's crawling back down the length of Michael's body and pushing his knees apart, lowering his head so that his mouth is hovering right over him. "But I feel like there are worse ways to go."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA OK THAT WAS PROBABLY WRITTEN VERY POORLY BUT I WAS FOCUSED MORE ON THE DIRTY ASPECT THAN THE QUALITY ASPECT
> 
> ANYWAY DESPITE THIS BEING ANONYMOUS U SHOULD STILL ALL COMMENT IT WOULD MEAN A LOT I GUESS????????


End file.
